Worth Fighting For
by Anime Monkey Girl Fan
Summary: Spoilers for LBP2. On their way to the Cosmos, Clive's acting like his typical, pessimistic self until a certain nurse has something to say about it.  ClivexEve


**After playing LittleBigPlanet 2 and noticing the lack of fanfictions for this pairing, I had to make one. Even though it wasn't as obvious as Larry with Victoria, Clive and Eve _did_ seem to have a thing for each other in the game, and that's what inspired me to make this! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Clive figured that nothing could get any worse than it already was. He was (unsurprisingly) wrong.<p>

It seemed to be like only yesterday when he was working in his precious factory when it was still standing. His life was sort of okay. Not much troubles (at least any that weren't too bad).

Now here he was caught up with all of this dreadful nonsense with that nasty Negativitron. He and the remaining members of the Alliance were on their way to the Cosmos to stop the monstrous creation and rescue Avalon. It was almost funny that he only seem to be aware of the fact that they were also going right towards their pending doom. What hope did they have in stopping the Negativitron? They might as well find some cans and hide out where it was safer.

But no one decided to heed poor old Clive' advice, insisting that the fate of CraftWorld and Avalon's life was at stake and they couldn't afford to waste time.

That was just marvelous.

His drawn face altered to that of a forlorn expression as he put his hands against his smudged eyes. They were absolutely, undeniably going to get themselves exterminated. There was no doubt about it. He was the only sane one on board.

Clive probably would have been glooming there even longer until he lifted his head at the sound of the door sliding open to the room. Eve stepped inside with a hint of concern on her face upon spotting him.

"_Gracias a dios_," she said, the door closing behind her automatically. "We were wondering where you went off to, Calendar Man."

"I've been busy sulking in my solitude," Clive replied bitterly.

"I can see that," said Eve. "But why I wonder?"

Clive's watery eyes lingered on his face. "Isn't it obvious? We are on a one-way ticket to the Negativitron's lair. That's something to be deathly terrified of; especially knowing the fact that we're going to be thrown straight into our graves after."

"You don't know that for certain now, do you?" Eve asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I do as a matter-of-fact."

The nurse frowned. "You need to start thinking more positive. Think about things that make you happy inside."

"I'm kind of low in that department," Clive answered honestly as his scribbled brow furrowed further.

Eve watched him carefully, which made the calendar feel much less comfortable. He could just tell from her eyes (well, _eye_ actually) that she wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. Why did she care so much? Why couldn't she just leave him be?

"Listen to me _ahora_, Calendar Man," she said, her tone softer, but had a strict tone in it as well. "_El Negativitron Diablo _may have destroyed your factory with your life's work-"

Renewed sorrow hit him like a brick. "Thanks for reminding me."

"-But you still have plenty to fight for," Eve finished without missing a beat.

Clive nearly scoffed at the prospect. "Yeah, like what exactly?"

"Our friends. _Your_ friends." The nurse gestured a gloved hand to him. "Does that not give you more of a reason to fight? Everyone here, including Sackboy, have been through their own hardships... yet they choose not to give up because they have something to protect."

The calendar, for once, couldn't think of anything negative to counter with. He was pondering what Eve had said. He thought about Sackboy, Larry, Victoria, and even Avalon. Though he would probably never admit it outloud, he did find them the closest people he had to being _friends. _Not just friends as in his machinery and bombs that he had worked with most of his life, but actually living, sentimental companions. They pushed him forward when he was always acting like a dull wreck.

Especially _her_.

"I..." Clive cleared his throat. He could not believe these words were coming from his mouth. "I suppose I could... give it my somewhat best shot."

Eve smiled. "_G_ood! Just for that, I am going to give you something _muy especial_... for luck."

"Preferably a helmet, perhaps?" Clive suggested.

She leaned forward suddenly and did an action that completely caught Clive off-guard. She planted her pink lips to his paper cheek, causing his eyes to shoot open in surprise. The whole time (which wasn't really that long in reality), he stood there like a statue.

What... was this _feeling_? For once, he didn't feel cold nor dead inside... but warm. The way it spread through his body at a rapid pace was almost alarmingly, yet not so much at the same time. It felt so... _good_.

Eve stepped back from the flustered calendar, amused by his expression. "How was that?"

"Uh, I-I... um..." were the only sounds Clive could form.

"Come along whenever you are ready, okay, Calendar Man?" Eve performed the closest thing she could do to a wink as she headed back for the door. "We should be getting to _El Cosmos _soon."

Clive gave no answer as she left. In fact, he was still in the same position as before. He subconsiciously raised a hand to his cheek, staring after the nurse.

"Well... if we _do_ survive, I want to ask her for another one of _those_."

* * *

><p><strong>It's kind of short, yes, but I'm glad how it came out. It seems only naturally that Eve was the one who inspired him since she motivated him and Sackboy during her levels and it did have an effect on him. I mean, after all, look at the final battle. He was helping to fight the Negativitron with an expression that practically screamed, "Time to die, b*tch!" I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't come out of nowhere in between Eve's Asylum and the Cosmos. I may end up doing another one-shot about these two post-game. I don't know.<strong>

**R&R!**


End file.
